


Weather Storm (It's raining in my heart)

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came crashing together like a hurricane hitting land, violent and destructive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Storm (It's raining in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Weather Storm by Massive Attack

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Boom._

Lightning had ignited the room, casting shadows on the walls for mere moments until it had returned to its usual dark gray lighting with hints of the orange yellow street lamps from below the apartment. The air was humid and crept into their pores and left their t-shirts sticking to their backs. Have they wished the air conditioner was on during such a storm but alas, neither had the intuition to get up and put it on. 

The bed creaked under the older man’s weight as he tried to get comfortable but he couldn’t and he believed he never would. His knees began to hurt from the sitting but his feet stayed in their designated position like bricks and concrete. 

Never had he felt so small by a man so much younger than him. He was sitting across the room, never had he moved from the leather chair he was on. His legs were hanging over an arm and his arms were crossed across his chest. His eyes pierced right into his soul and ripped out any confidence he had left buried deep inside him.

He couldn’t cry, and he knew, that he had cried a lot more when he wasn’t around. He had cried during the night into his pillow when he wasn’t home. He had built up a storm inside his heart and now it was time to release all the remorse into one heavy downfall.

Ray had yelled at him to leave the apartment earlier. Loud enough that Barbara had to come settle things down. Had she had not been there had the room flooded with the storm’s water and cause massive destruction. She looked up at him with a shaken Ray in her arms with vain and poison. She was the wind, blowing the cold rain pellets into his face as he braced himself.

Ray finally calmed down after an hour and the dark clouds in the distance were coming closer. He thanked her and she had told him that if there was anything to call her. He had stood there all along, listening. His heart beat violently in his chest. 

Joel followed Ray back into the apartment. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to release his emotions as well, but he was at fault and any word he would say would turn it all into a tropical storm. They had sat back down to where they had started talking and talking had turned into yelling and Joel feeling afraid of him.

What had started as sunshine as they reflected upon what had developed over the past months. It had brought happiness and warmth to their hearts. There were days of slight cloud but soon the sun would shine through again and all was well again. There was the occasional showers that cleared up the next day. They weren’t perfect, they didn’t believe in perfection and they were content with they had developed.

Sunshine was heated touches and kisses on cold Austin nights. Sunshine was  _I love you_ and  _I can’t wait to have you in my arms tonight to kiss your skin in the moonlight._ Sunshine was Ray believing that what they had was real. He basked in the attention and the quick beating of his heart whenever Joel walked into the room to disturb another production. Sunshine was what made flowers grow after the rain.

The clouds had begun to come in from the north and Ray looked away from them for perhaps they will go over, rain a little and then leave them back in the sunshine. 

Joel had come in like the storm. Dark and urgent. His touches were painful and his teeth left scars. Ray didn’t understand at first, he loved how rough he had gotten until they had become desperate and Ray knew he was trying to compensate for something. Him too, had become the wind, trying to push away the clouds but with words and tenderness.

It had left him bitter and cold and the empty bed and loveless attitude only made the storm stronger. 

_What am I doing wrong? I thought you loved me! Is there someone else? God fucking dammit Joel, I’m doing my best to help but all you’re doing is drowning me._

Joel was running from the problem. He had done a mistake. A very severe mistake he knew Ray would never forgive him for. 

The water was rising under his feet as he felt the silence hurt his ears. The cracking of the lightning and thunder made him fall upon his knees in front of Ray, hoping that the water would wash away leaving the grass greener than what he left it.

Ray came in like a hurricane hitting land.

_No._

The destruction that Joel had left behind in Ray’s heart was irreparable and would cost him a lot to patch up the cracks. His hands were placed on Ray’s hip and he felt him flinch under him. His crossed arms became tighter but his eyes were expressing differently. His body shook as the hurricane of emotions took over once again. Tears fell down his face like Joel had never seen before. Tears that had escaped his face when he wasn’t home.

Ray’s body shook as he cried again but this time, Joel didn’t hesitate to pull him into his arms. He had pulled him onto his lap and let the salted water flow onto his chest. The hurricane had hit land and it would only be a matter of time until it would become a large storm system and fade into nothing. Joel would hold on tight onto his umbrella, shielding Ray from the downpour.  

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry, Ray._

_Oh god, I’m so sorry._

The storm outside was slowly passing and the thunder was heard from far away. The lightning still lit up the room but there was comfort in knowing that it was over and the rain would freshen up the air when the run would rise in the morning. They had stayed in that armchair for the rest of the night, witnessing the destruction of their storm. 


End file.
